Untitled02
by Mercury32
Summary: A missing scene. What made Courtney's attiude about winning change so drastically?


Title: Untitled02  
  
Author: Mercury32  
  
Summery: What changed Courtney from 'This isn't about cheating. It's about winning!' to 'Second place? Oh hell yeah!' A missing scene.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. If I did then the movie would have ended very differently, oh yes, it would.  
  
Notes: Dedicated to (as usual) the falln one. This one wouldn't have gotten off ground with her constant whinging.. uh, encouragement.  
  
1 Untitled02  
  
"Hey Jan." I lean against the door, watching him work out. He looks up briefly. "Hey Courtney."  
  
"Ready for nationals?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." He finishes his last repetition and puts the weights down. "What about you? Ready to get out there and show the world what the Toros have got?"  
  
"I'm always ready to show the world what I've got." I smile at him. An unreadable expression crosses Jan's face as he wipes his face with a towel. "Yeah. I've noticed."  
  
"I bet you have."  
  
"Well it's kind of hard to miss when you're sticking it in my face at every chance you get." Jan gets up and rummages through his gym bag. I frown at his back. This isn't the way it goes. I decide to give it one last shot. "You've never complained before."  
  
"Well we all have to grow up sooner or later." Jan gives me a disdainful look and swallows from a bottle of water. "Well most of us do. There's a few people who keep playing the same childish immature games forever."  
  
I'm so furious that I can't speak. Where the hell does he get off talking to me like that? I was talking to you damnit!"  
  
"Too bad because I'm sick of hearing your voice." He snaps. "I've got better things to do than listen to you bitch and whine. See you at practice."  
  
He heads towards the parking lot and confused, I give chase. "What's going on Jan?"  
  
"You really wanna know?" He looks at me. "The truth is, I'm sick of your bullshit. You strut around like your top shit. You want it all your way and refuse to compromise. You're a spoiled selfish bitch."  
  
"What?" My voice is a little shriller than I'd planned it to be. Actually it's a lot shriller. I grab his arm. "What?"  
  
"You have no idea do you?" His face softens a little. "My god, you really don't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Courtney, the only people on the squad who actually like you are Whitney and yourself. Nobody else likes you. Everyone, from Torrance to Casey hates you. The only way you got anyone to agree to the idea of you and Whitney taking over the squad was by intimidation. Nobody could be bothered with the idea opposing either of you bitches. Well, except Les and Missy." A look of admiration crosses his face as he says her name.  
  
I scowl at him. "Tell me Jan, is any of this your original thoughts or are you just repeating every thing that bitch has said on the matter?"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Courtney, but this is all stuff I've figured out for myself." His face sets into a hard look that I've never seen before. "Missy just opened my eyes for me."  
  
"Yeah, I bet that's not all she's opened for you." I mutter quietly, but not quietly enough.  
  
"For Gods sake Courtney, is that all you ever think in terms of!" Jan shouts furiously. "That just because I've realized the truth about you, that I must be fucking her?"  
  
Suddenly I realise that's exactly what I think. "Well aren't you?"  
  
"No more than Les and Tor are fucking." His voice is still angry. For some reason, I'm still feeling shocked, but I don't want Jan to know it. I don't want to give him that power over me. "Oh. My mistake."  
  
"One of many." His voice is quiet, but I suspect he means for me to hear it. I throw my bag onto the ground angrily. "What do you what from me Jan?"  
  
"I just want you to start acting like a human being every now and then." His face is filled with... is that pity? Why the hell does he pity me?  
  
"You're pathetic Courtney." His voice is bland now, but I can read his body language and it's saying that it isn't any easier for him to be saying this than it is for me to hear it. "We are the five time national champions. Five times. We've been the best team, five times in a row. By using the Clovers' routines. That doesn't make us the best Courtney. It makes the Clovers the best."  
  
I can see his point, but I really don't care. Boo-freakin-hoo, it sucks to be the Clovers. Shit happens.  
  
"We're so used to winning on the Clovers' routines, that we don't care about anything else. We're so used to winning that we expect to win and nothing less will do. We haven't been the best five times. To be the best we need to come up with our own routine and win." He shakes his head. "Everyone else can see that Courtney. Why the hell can't you?"  
  
I open my mouth to reply, but the beep of a car horn interrupts me. I look up to see that bright blue Beetle Missy drives pull into the parking lot. A smile crosses Jan's face, a real, genuine smile. I don't think I've seen him smile like that in a long time. "Hey Missy!"  
  
His happy smile changes to an amused grin as he turns to look at me. "See you at practice Courtney. And think about what I've said."  
  
"You coming?" Missy calls, sticking her head out the car window and as usual completely ignoring me. Jan heads for the front passenger seat and waves as he climbs into the car. I wave back as they drive off and sit on a bench to wait for Whitney. 


End file.
